


Curiosity

by Kamaleen



Series: Supernatural Overwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sexual Content, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, although McCree could not truly say that he had a deep feeling for the archer, he knew that he truly cared for Hanzo. McCree knew it started out as a challenge, he saw Hanzo as a challenge and a puzzle, so him screwed with the former heir of Shimada clan out of curiosity. And look where it had leaded him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fan-fiction of me trying to write something after spending times reading posts on tumblr with Werewolf!McCree. And also a prequel to my first Werewolf!McCree fic. (You can read it here [Surprise!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7389556))
> 
> This fic is a short one, and I have no beta-reader nor have I reread it. English is not my first language, and my grammar can be terrible sometimes. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Anyone who wants to help checking/re-writing this story is welcomed. If anyone is interested, please let me know ^^

 

 

 

McCree couldn't ask for more.

Well. he probably could, but not with this beautiful archer writhing under him.

McCree tightened his grip, enjoying the grunt he received from below. A half grunt and half moan noise Hanzo made was heaven to his ears. At first it start of as a tease, a bet, and now they were in bed together. McCree loved challenges. And after Hanzo snored when the ex-Blackwatch agent claimed that he knew a lot of thing the Japanese archer did not, McCree was eager to prove it.

"You smell good." He groaned, tightening his grip even more. He loved to see Hanzo wearing his marks, bruises and hickeys, for week. He knew Hanzo wouldn't say anything, only trying to show that he could take everything McCree gave him.

Hanzo moaned under him, outright whine when McCree pulled out and stepped off the bed. But before the archer had a chance to catch his breath, McCree pulled until Hanzo's lower half was hanging out of the bed. Hanzo squirmed as McCree pulled his hip higher. The werewolf was now standing besides the bed, with Hanzo's hip in his hand, and the archer's right thigh in the other. Then he slammed home, grinning as the man below him screamed. McCree loved having Hanzo like this, vulnerable, with his hip high in the air and his feet could not touch the floor. Normally two male humans wouldn't be able to manage this position without their arms hurt badly in the next day from the afford they must gave to have the other in the air, but McCree was a werewolf. Werewolves were 2-3 times stronger than human, and also more 'needy' in sex.

"How do you feel, honey?" McCree asked softly, keeping his pace steady. He loved to see Hanzo lose control, or be forced to lose control. He loved watching Hanzo trying to hide his face into the mattress, loving the view of the archer's strong backside, which was decorated by his kiss. He loved watching the sphincter muscle around that tiny hole tried to stretch to accommodate his cock. And he loved seeing his earlier load leaking out of it when he thrust in again and again. Werewolves' release was many times more than human's average, no wonder why it kept leaking out even that this was just a second round. Well, McCree guessed that's why many werewolves porn-stars were good in creampie kink. 

Hanzo mumbled something but McCree didn't quite catch it, so he flipped the archer over and put Hanzo's legs around his waist instead.

"Come on, don't cover your face." McCree said, bending down to nipped at the other's neck, sharp teeth dragging over the raw skin. "This is just a second round. Are you tired already?"

"No." That's another thing he loved about this archer; Hanzo was quick to defense whatever he thought he could defense about himself. "You're just...ah...boring. You're going to make me fall asleep."

"Whoa, I'm hurt." McCree mused, before gaving a hard jab, knowing that he had hit the other's prostate. "It seems like I have to try harder then." McCree said as he watched Hanzo moaned loudly and needy. Pride was swelling in his heart, knowing that he was the only one to see Hanzo liked this. To see the archer lost control.

He kept his cock in the same place, no thrusting, just circling it around the sweet spot inside the other man, pressing until Hanzo gripped on the mattress with one hand. He pressed and kept the pressure at the same rate but minimized the movement. He knew how to make the other beg. Hanzo had said before that McCree wouldn't be able to make anyone beg in sex, and he wanted to prove how wrong Hanzo was.

"Come on, you know the magic word." McCree chuckled as Hanzo groaned in frustration. "You know I'm rather kind, just on word and I'll send you to heaven."

However, that moment Hanzo seemed to be frozen in place, not from humiliation or embarrassment, but from something else.

"I...don't...want..." The archer groaned out. It seemed like McCree's word had reminded him of something unpleasant and that made the werewolf immediately felt guilty. So he immediately pulled out and slammed in, distracting Hanzo from what he might be thinking. The archer groaned and writhed under him, completely forgot about what he was about to say.

 

 

It was almost an hour later that they had finally settled down. Hanzo was fast asleep, still leaking out of his ass. McCree was besides him, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling above. 

He thought of the first time they met, at the bounty hunter bar where they waited for customers. Hanzo assumed that McCree only knew that he was just a regular Japanese bounty hunter, but McCree knew better than that. Blackwatch had eyes and ears everywhere. The Shimada had tried their best to protect the face of the heir from the world, but nothing could escaped Blackwatch's spy. Even that Overwatch was shut down, McCree still had accessed to every information ever stored within Blackwatch database. Or to be frank, his former boss still let him accessed to those information. So, as soon as he saw the archer, McCree knew who Hanzo very was. He pretended he did not, though, just walking passed him like he did to other bounty hunters at the pub. It's not until there were customers looking for two bounty hunters that McCree got a chance to work with the former Shimada's heir.

At first it was out of curiosity that made him signed up after Hanzo. They got the job done even that McCree had annoyed Hanzo to hell with both normal and flirtatious jokes. Hanzo tolerated him until they received their payment; he just disappeared as soon as he got his share. And it's McCree who spent a few more days annoyed with himself for no reason, before trying to find the archer again. Of course, just his nose wasn't able to find the man who made him felt so alive, so McCree accessed Blackwatch's system and searched for Hanzo through CCTVs networks around the world (only him and Reaper knew that Blackwatch's system could access most networks of the world. And what they could not access, they just hacked and got in).

Hanzo had moved to another city, so McCree packed up and moved there too. It took him a few days to get a contract for two bounty hunters, and Hanzo to team up with him again. This time he was less annoying, more of trying to coax the other into a conversation. Surprisingly, Hanzo started talking after his twentieth attempt to start a conversation.

They had worked together several times now. McCree still kept teasing Hanzo sometimes, but mostly the archer brushed it off or ignored him. However, it came the day they both had enough alcohol in their systems that Hanzo said that McCree was all about talking of what he did not know. McCree laughed and said that he knew how to make someone orgasm within 5 minutes or less. Hanzo didn't believe him, and they ended up on the bed in the hotel nearby. McCree proved his words, and he was surprised to know that Hanzo had no idea what 'ass-eating' was, so he showed him. And holy shit, the moans he received when he ate the worn out man's ass was the best sound he ever heard during sex.

McCree knew that night that Hanzo wasn't as stoic as he appeared to be. No, the archer was cold and sassy (sometimes, mostly when he was drunk) on the outside, but broken and lost on the inside. Hanzo admitted to him several night later, when he was drunk enough, that he had never had sex with men. He had had sex with just women, and it was all about business. McCree truly felt sorry for the Japanese archer. Even that he lived in a dangerous world, he still had experienced of sex from a true romantic relationship. But McCree didn't say anything though, knowing that Hanzo would be angry and said that he didn't need McCree's sympathy.

Right now, although McCree could not truly say that he had a deep feeling for the archer, he knew that he truly cared for Hanzo. McCree knew it started out as a challenge, he saw Hanzo as a challenge and a puzzle, so him screwed with the former heir of Shimada clan out of curiosity. And look where it leaded him to. At first he just enjoyed seeing Hanzo lost the bet again and again with McCree's marks on him. The hickeys around his neck and shoulders, and bruises from his grip around his hip and thighs. However, right now those feeling of satisfaction from winning turned into something different. A satisfaction of seeing that Hanzo was having a good time, a satisfaction of making the archer happy.

_'I don't care if you have a family, a wife, a husband, or children. We live a dangerous life; you take care of yourself. If your personal life distract you from your job, you choose what to keep.'_

His boss' words suddenly came back to him, as if his brain knew that he was about to screw up. McCree groaned. He knew what he was afraid of. If Hanzo truly saw all of this as a challenge, he knew he would be very hurt inside. Of course Reyes, a.k.a. Reaper, wasn't here to lecture him about letting himself develop feelings for one of the world still wanted criminal [he was a criminal himself, but the price on Hanzo's head was greater than his], but this was one of the most stupidest thing he had ever done, apart from joining the Deadlock gang, of course.

Besides him, Hanzo was still asleep, but McCree knew that Hanzo was a super light sleeper. He would be awake in no time if McCree made a sound. He had no problem with that though, McCree was a very light sleeper himself. He just didn't like it when Hanzo shot up from bed and tackled him down from pure reflex.

So, instead of pounding more on what he should do, McCree decided to let it go. He would not suppress or restrain his feeling, he wanted to see how he would end up. He had fucked up enough, falling for Hanzo wouldn't hurt him much he supposed.

 

 

_Shit...it freaking hurt...._

McCree sighed as he sat down. Of course he was the stupidest werewolf in the world. He had only three bullets left, and he was cornered. The enemies had a higher ground, and Hanzo was nowhere to be found. The archer probably had left when the job turned out to be a trap for them both. It seemed like their former job had angered someone with money, resources, and men, because he hired Hanzo and McCree to be hunted down.

McCree hoped that Hanzo had got away, or else he would be cursing himself everyday for signing the contract for them both.

One of the bullet was still in his stomach, silver bullet. McCree cracked his neck and sighed. This was going to hurt more than usual.

Then he plunged his fingers into his wound, grabbing the bullet and pulled it out. Legends had exaggerated when they said that silver bullet killed werewolves. Well, werewolves could be hurt by pure silver object, but that didn't kill them, it just made them weak.

_"Use your feral mode when you need it, there is no need to be scared. If you want to keep your head, what they see you is not your problem."_

His former boss' was lecturing him in his head again. So McCree sighed, putting down his gun. He knew it was awkward to suddenly just undressed himself, but he really loved this clothes.

After he was naked, McCree bent down howled. At first nothing happened, and then his bones were stretching. His skin felt like there was somethings crawling under as it stretched to accompany the bones.

With in less than ten seconds, there was a large brown wolf in the place that McCree was. The wolf growled and dashed out of the cover, before abruptly turned and sank its teeth onto the first enemy. He was then thrown away liked a raged doll, as the wolf progress to the next one. 

 

McCree found Hanzo after he had slaughtered all of their enemy. What he saw made his blood boiled he wanted to get back to find their enemy who were still alive, then bit their limbs off one by one.

Hanzo was on the ground, with one of his prosthetic legs broken to pieces. There were numerous wounds on him, and he was covered in blood. But at least he was still alive and conscious.

The archer was startled, almost trying to get away, when he saw McCree. But McCree didn't move to harm him, but stepping closer to nuzzle his nose against the archer instead. Hanzo looked annoyed, but McCree still saw the look of relief in his eyes. So he licked Hanzo's face before lowering himself down for the other one to calm on. Surprisingly, Hanzo didn't protest.

 

McCree took him back to grab his gun and clothes, before they heading out for a new place to stay. And in the end they laid side by side on the bed in a cheap hotel.

"I thought I had lost you."

Hanzo was the first to speak. He had both his prosthetic legs off, and McCree was shirtless because he was too tired to put on a shirt after they reached the hotel. He just changed back to human, helped Hanzo on to the bed, put his pants on, and lied on the bed too.

"Me too." McCree replied, deciding to stay quiet and let them both have a rest they deserve, yet his heart was beating so fast. Hanzo's heart to, and oh God, Hanzo was blushing. He was literally blushing.

So McCree leaned in and kissed him, gently kissed him, and Hanzo melt. He just melt into the kiss. And when Hanzo's hands gripped his shoulders, asking him for more contact between them, McCree obliged.

 

Because Hanzo didn't have his prosthetic legs on, McCree decided to have the archer on his back. Of course he enjoyed marking Hanzo's backside, but this position also gave him full access to Hanzo's chest and face. McCree didn't know when he had started to love fondling the archer's chest's and nipples, guess he just loved to see and hear Hanzo's moan. He nipped at one one of the nipple, making sure to make it sensitive before dragging his beard over it and Hanzo whined.

McCree kept the pace slow though, careful of the wound Hanzo had from their latest job. It felt different than other times they had sex. Even that it was slow, McCree still felt the desperation, the need to be gentle and make everything perfect. He softly placed kisses along Hanzo's chest, to his another nipple and nipped at it. Hanzo grabbed his head and McCree loved it when the other tried to keep him there.

"You like it?"

McCree asked, didn't really want an answer. The answer came as a tug on his head, so he nuzzled his faced down the other's chest and listened to the moaning. He kept repeating his action several time, before holding Hanzo's leg up and sank himself into the warmness inside the other man. Hanzo moaned and tightened his grip on McCree.

"Please."

The archer whispered, cheeks reddened. McCree didn't need to be told twice. He knew what to do, he knew where Hanzo liked him to be. So he angled his hip and smiled as he heard Hanzo screamed from pure ecstasy.

 

 

Later in the morning, when they're both awake and ready for breakfast, McCree helped Hanzo out of bed. He helped the archer put on one of his prosthetic leg and handed a crane for Hanzo. The archer accepted it without saying a word. Nevertheless, he placed a soft kiss to McCree's cheek before going into a bathroom and shut the door.

McCree just stood there, touching his cheek, and slowly smiled.

It seemed like he could keep both his job and his personal life after all.

 

 

 


End file.
